Problemas de huérfanos
by Roderick Seth
Summary: Los niños que luego serían experimentos de los Hyakuya eran agradables, a pesar de irritarla. Los pobres eran crédulos también. Aceptaban cada mentira de Shinoa como una verdad absoluta...


**1.** _Contracorriente_. Tabla _Quemaduras de pólvora._

* * *

Problemas de huérfanos

* * *

Cuando Mahiru no la necesitaba, se escapaba al orfanato. No le agradaban todos los niños, claro está. Algunos eran muy pequeños y ruidosos. Otros carecían de personalidad. Sin embargo, Shinoa nunca había estado con gente de su edad. Guren y Shinya la querían, Mahiru probablemente también y desde que había nacido, jugar con arena no había sido una de sus prioridades. Tal vez por eso mismo le sentaba bien relajarse entre esos mocosos cuyos mayores problemas eran, bueno, no tener padres (lo cual sabían) ni futuro (el cual Shinoa tampoco tenía asegurado y que quizás incluía un matrimonio forzado con alguien que en el mejor de los casos le sería indiferente) y estar a punto de quedar en el fuego cruzado de organizaciones (lo cual ignoraban).

A su mente infantil le causaba curiosidad hacer tonterías como cantar canciones sobre comida, números y días de la semana con esos niños que probablemente estarían muertos antes de que acabara el año. ¿Esa misma no podía ser su suerte? Era demasiado en qué pensar. Cuando ese presente fuera pasado, si así llegaba a suceder, lo acariciaría y entendería mejor, tal vez, hasta que no le causara placer ni dolor, sino otra cosa que vendría que con la madurez emocional y los pechos grandes.

Si.

Por eso se tomaba la molestia de escaparse. Por eso y porque el mundo iba a terminar y ella no había hecho esas estupideces, salvo un poco con Mahiru, tanto menos con su prima Mitsuba.

Y los niños que luego serían experimentos de los Hyakuya eran agradables, a pesar de irritarla. Los pobres eran crédulos también. Aceptaban cada mentira de Shinoa como una verdad absoluta. _Así los crían,_ se dijo con cierta saña, siendo abrazada, mientras que le ofrecían dulces tras oír su triste historia de huérfana, más larga que la de cualquiera de ellos y todavía más emocionante en su dramatismo, como sucedía en las novelas de romance que Mahiru guardaba debajo del futón.

—Ese chico de allá viene por ti, —le indicó Akane, una de las _pequeñitas_ (pues así las llamaba Shinoa, a pesar de que tenían la misma edad), tocándole el hombro, mientras que dibujaba con Mika en la entrada del orfanato.

—¿Es tu hermano mayor? —Preguntó el niñito, parpadeando varias veces y saludando a Shinya con gran afecto, pese a no conocerlo más que por alusiones bastante heroicas en los relatos de Shinoa—. ¿El que te salvó de un incendio?

—No, ese murió intentando salvar a mis padres, —aclaró Shinoa, tratando de acordarse de todas las mentiras que había dicho en la víspera, mientras que guardaba sus lápices en la mochila—. El que viene a buscarme es uno de mis primos. Ahora que vivo con ellos, me llama "hermanita".

—Parece amable, —aventuró Mika, al notar con un sonrojo que el joven rico y gallardo en el uniforme de un instituto reconocido lo saludaba con la mano, sonriendo como si fueran amigos. Los huérfanos estaban acostumbrados a ser ignorados por aquella clase de personas, cuando no violentados de alguna manera. Ese cambio se recibía con gratitud.

—Oh, sonríe así porque hoy estaremos solos toda la noche y podrá violarme todo lo que quiera. Además, la última vez que lo vi dijo algo sobre haber hecho un amigo y querer prestarme a él…—comentó Shinoa, tocándose el mentón con el dedo índice y no viendo la expresión de horror que embargó el rostro del pequeño Mika a su lado.

* * *

—¿Puedes explicarme cómo es que uno de los grandes herederos de la familia Hiragi fue apuñalado en la pierna por un mocoso con un crayón? —le preguntó Guren Ichinose a Shinya en su apartamento, más o menos dos horas después del incidente, mientras que Shinoa tomaba helado y miraba televisión en la sala con ellos.

—Me agarró por sorpresa. Aún no sé qué pasaba por su cabeza. Me dio algo de pena y nostalgia también. Nadie intentaba matarme con un crayón desde que tenía su edad, —explicó Shinya, rozándose la herida vendada por encima del pantalón, en actitud entre divertida y resignada.

—Problemas de huérfanos, me temo. Simplemente le dije a ese niño que no podría casarme con él porque los Hiragi solo lo hacen entre ellos o con familias de alta estirpe que compartan sus talentos. Pero como es cierto que aún no tengo un prometido, para convencerlo tuve que decir que eras tú, hermanito…—manifestó Shinoa, sonriéndole a Shinya, quien se dignó a acariciarle la cabeza, pensando en lo mucho que se parecía a Mahiru y preguntándose si era prudente desear que ese parecido aumentara con los años.


End file.
